


Let Me Hold Your Hand

by Abrokeinheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrokeinheart/pseuds/Abrokeinheart
Summary: Title: Let Me Hold Your HandChapter: 1/1Words: 1,069Pairings: KlanceSummary: Lance and Keith share an apartment and are best friends. Watch this story play out in Keith’s point of view.Notes: FLUFF! So much fluff. It’s so cute. I love it.





	Let Me Hold Your Hand

I wake up to the sun shining through open curtains and into my face. I groan and roll over. I check my phone and blink as I try to read the time. 9:38. I’m just glad it’s Saturday, so I don’t have any classes to go to.

I stumble out of bed and to the kitchen. There’s a note left on the table by Lance. I yawn as I pick it up.

“Hey, buddy. I’ll be back later. I have something important to ask you.”

I put it back down and grab milk out of the fridge. I pour it in a bowl and pour cereal on top of it. I scroll through Twitter and take slow bites of my cereal. I drink the leftover milk and place the bowl in the sink.

I pull of my hoodie and walk to the bathroom. I step in the shower and let the hot water roll off of my back. I roll my shoulders to try and get rid of the unwanted tension.

The apartment door shuts as I step out of the shower. My head snaps up and I pause from drying myself.

“Keith?” I sigh and continue drying off.

“I’ll be out in a minute, Lance!” I call back to him. I hear shuffling around and the fridge door shuts.

“You left the milk out again.” I laugh and pull on a pair of boxers. I walk to the living room towel drying my hair.

“Sorry, I ate as soon as I woke up, and your note distracted me.” I look up to him and he’s looking at me nervously.

“Oh, I was debating on throwing it away, honestly.” He rubs the back of his neck. His phone rings and he fishes is out of his pocket. He types back quickly with a tight lipped smile. I tilt my head to the side. He looks back up to me and shakes his head.

“My mom.” He explains. His mom. The woman I haven’t met, but the mention of her brings a sour taste to my mouth. She sounds absolutely wretched just by how Lance talks about her, and what she says to him.

“Do you want a coffee or something? I’m going to go down to Starbucks. I need to clear my head.” I hate that his mom puts him in these moods.

“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?” I try to lighten the mood, but it doesn’t work.

“Unless you want to come with me, it can wait.” He sounds so defeated and I hate that. God, I just want to hug him and make him feel better.

“Yeah, hold on. Let me get dressed.” I pull on jeans and a hoodie. I push a beanie down on my head as I walk back to Lance. He opens the door for me and follows me out into the hallway. We walk down to the street in silence. I notice Lance keeps blinking a lot and clenching his jaw.

“Lance, do you want to talk about it?” Lance closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Okay.” I regret bringing it back up.

Lance takes a deep breath. “I asked her about relationships. It’s nothing.” I can feel myself getting angry. His mom doesn’t support him being bisexual, which I think is absolute shit. You’re sexuality doesn’t define you.

“You know you can always come to me with that stuff, right? We’re best friends.”

“I know. It would just be obvious and I don’t think they like me back, so asking you for help would be pointless.” He shrugs. I nod. I know that feeling.

We walk into Starbucks and step up to the counter. We order what we want and I take out my wallet.

“My treat.” I smile up at him. The barista smiles at us.

“I want a relationship that cute.” She gushes. My eyes widen and I blush.

“We’re n-not together,” I stutter out, “just best friends.” Lance’s jaw clenched and he visibly tenses beside me.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Her smile falters and she turns to make our drinks. I keep stealing glances at Lance, but he won’t look at me. Is someone thinking we’re in a relationship really that bad?

I pay for the drinks and we walk out sipping them.

“I don’t want to go home yet,” I say.

“Okay.” We aimlessly walk around the city. I let my thoughts fester until I can’t hold them in anymore.

“Why did you tense up when that barista thought we were a couple?” I blurt out. Lance blinks and is taken aback.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Lance, please don’t lie.” I clench my free hand into a fist at my side. My nails dig into my palm.

“Remember that urgent thing I wanted to ask you?” My breath hitches. I push my thoughts away. No, he can’t. My heart beat speeds up despite me trying to stop it.

“Yeah.” My voice cracks and I’m too nervous to care.

“I wanted to know if you liked me.” I gasp and stop walking. I don’t answer and I see that he’s almost crying. “Forget it, it was stupid.”

“No! Lance, no, I was just shocked. Yes, yes I like you back, Lance. Damn, I more than like you. I love you, Lance.” I wrap my arms around him.

“You do?” He mumbles into my hair.

“Yes, I do.” I kiss his cheek.

“You like me too, right?” I ask. He smiles and shakes his head.

“Of course you dork.” We stare in each other’s eyes and his eyes flick to my lips. “Can I kiss you?” I nod.

My hand finds its way to his cheek and he pulls me closer with his free arm. We break away and rest our foreheads together. We stay like this until we start laughing. I intertwine my hand with his. He squeezes my hand.

“Let’s go home,” He says.

We make it back to the apartment and collapse on the couch.

“We’re dating now, right?” I ask after breaking another kiss and laying my head on his chest.

“If you want.” He plays with my hair and I close my eyes.

“I would like that.” I fiddle with his free hand. I pull it to my face and place a kiss to it.

“I’m so glad you’re finally mine.”


End file.
